


Take Me

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, noncon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: The reader lets Castiel in on an idea she's been wanting to try...





	Take Me

Y/N sighed contentedly as she snuggled next to Castiel on the couch. Introducing him to Netflix may have been a black hole that she wouldn't be able to rescue him from, but she loved his reactions as he discovered something new.

 "I never thought I would ever be watching a show about colorful horses, but I must say, it's not as bad as I thought," Castiel said with a smile, glancing down to Y/N who was resting against his chest. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

 "I am... but I've thought of something a bit more productive we could do," she replied, quirking a brow at him.

 "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, noting the quirk in her brow. "Is it something inappropriate?"

"One hundred and ten percent inappropriate but not for the faint of heart. I feel it may be a challenge for you, but it's something I've always been interested in," she explained, feeling nervous about saying the actual words.

 "You can ask me anything," Castiel said, pausing the show as he sat her up to look at him.

 Y/N took a deep breath, locking eyes with him. "Have you ever heard of roleplay?" she asked sheepishly.

 "I have, but I've never tried it before," Castiel admitted.

 "Many would disapprove of acting out such a thing, but... I can't help but crave it," she said, blushing hard.

 Castiel took her chin in his hand, tipping her face up to look at him. "Y/N, it's alright. I promise you can tell me."

 "I want you to... take me by force," she whispered breathlessly.

 "By force?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

 Y/N ducked her head shamefully, glancing up shyly at him. "Yes."

 "Alright," he replied calmly. "Well, do you have any rules or a safe word?" he asked, expressing what little knowledge he new of the subject.

 Y/N exhaled with relief. She was for sure the idea would’ve had him running for the hills.

 "You are allowed to be as verbally and/or physically violent as you wish. My only rule is that you cannot hit me anywhere above my chest, and my safeword will be 'blaze.' And just so we're clear, I will fight you and defy you through every step of the way," she explained.

 Castiel furrowed his brow at the idea of Y/N fighting him, but he nodded his head, a smile breaking out across his face.

 "So… so how do we start this? Do I chase you?" he asked curiously.

 Y/N thought for a moment. She wanted to make this experience as exciting as possible.

 "That's an excellent idea! In fact, let's even make a scenario for this occasion. You can be the warrior angel sent to destroy the fiendish demon, but you'd prefer to have your way with her first before you destroy her," she giggled, feeling adrenaline start to rush through. "What do you think?"

 Castiel shifted on the couch, his excitement beginning to grow at the idea of the scenario. His voice came out far huskier than he intended.

 "I can't wait..." he replied, "little demon."

 "Alright then. I'm going to run and put on something a little more... daring," she purred, giving him a quick kiss before heading down the hall.

 Castiel couldn't deny a slight bit of apprehension as she ran down the hall, but something about it was making him equally excited.

 Y/N rummaged through her closet, searching for the perfect outfit. She finally chose her shortest black skirt, a black tanktop, and her long, gothic boots. She pulled the hair tie out of hair and shook her head slowly. This would be the perfect outfit.

 Castiel couldn't stand it much longer. He was determined to be confident and give Y/N exactly what she wanted.. He stood up, moving quickly towards the bedroom. Castiel threw the door open, taking in her new outfit. She was stunning in every way.

 "Y/N, so we finally meet," he said, his face stern and his voice low. "You had to know that I would eventually capture you."

 His in-character voice sent an ache straight to her core.

 "And I suppose you think it will be you who will be my captor? Pathetic," she spat. This was turning out to be even more fun than she’d expected.

 "As if you could over power me," Castiel scoffed, his eyes wandering over her body once more.

 He went to move around her. "You're prettier than they described..." he commented, his fingers dancing across her shoulders.

 Y/N smacked his hand away, slowly trying to make her way towards the door. "Don't touch me! I don't need angelic filth all over me."

 "Oh I'm going to touch you..." Cas said, following closely as she moved towards the door. "I'm going to touch every inch of you before I destroy you," Cas said advancing on her quickly.

 Y/N bolted through the doorway, running as fast as she could down the hallway. The adrenaline rushing through her veins made her heart beat frantically.

 Castiel chased after her. "Run all you like demon. You won’t escape me. I’ll have you begging for it!" he yelled after her.

 "Like hell you will!" she shouted, turning quickly to face him as she ran into the kitchen. Y/N glanced around the room, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where are you, bastard?"

 He couldn't help but smirk, watching her from the shadows. In an instant he was out, his hands wrapped around her waist from behind as he teleported them closer to the table in the kitchen. One hand went to her throat pulling her closer to him, her back pressed against his chest.

 "Told you," he said harshly, his blue angel eyes now coming into play.

 Castiel put his hand on the back of her neck, bending her quickly at the waist. She was now pinned against the edge of the table, her ass in the air.

 "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

 Y/N fought hard against his grip. Even out of character, she had never imagined he would be quite this strong.

 "Think you've won already, do you?" she growled, grinning as an idea came to her. "Let's see how you do with this."

 Y/N managed to jab her elbow back towards him sharply, hitting directly against his throat.

 Castiel had to admit, her retaliation caught him by surprise.

 "That's alright, you little whore. I can still fuck you."

 Castiel grabbed her by her hair, whipping her around quickly and lifting her onto the table.

 With one hand pinning her down, he quickly ripped off her skirt, panties in tow.

 "Look at you," Castiel said, slapping her pussy. "Already wet for me.”

 Y/N gasped at the contact, but still continued to struggle against his grip. "Don't touch me there!" she gritted out.

 "I'll touch you wherever I fucking want. Because you're mine now," Castiel said, his thumb reaching to rub her clit.

 Y/N tensed as he touched her roughly, her legs beginning to tremble. Never had she wanted his touch so much, but she refused to drop character.

 "S-Stop!" she squeaked, trying to fight the pressure building. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to escape him.

 "Stop kicking," Castiel said loudly, slapping her pussy once more. Quickly, he slammed two fingers inside of her, his thumb still running her clit.

 "I'm going to make you come like the little slut you are. I can't wait to get my cock inside you," he added, leaning down so his face was dangerously close to hers.

"I'm going to have you begging me to fuck your little slut pussy before we are done," he chuckled, a smile breaking out across his face.

 Y/N squeaked as his fingers entered her. She fought hopelessly and growled in his face.

 "I will never beg you for anything! I would rather die!" she screamed at him. The urge to moan was almost too much, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

 Castiel laughed. "And die you will, after I'm done having my way with you!" he yelled, removing his hand from her to pull up her tank top.

 He quickly put his hand back, now pressing three fingers in.

 "Look at you. Your nipples are perky and asking for it. Your body betrays you. Your pussy is soaking, your nipples hard and ready to be bitten. Even if you won't admit you’re a whore, your body does it for you," he said, slapping each breast harshly.

 Y/N could only managed strangled gasps as the sting from his slaps burned her skin.

 "You bastard! Stop touching me! I-I can't take it!" she screamed.

 "Well then, you better get ready," Castiel said, reaching for his belt as he shoved his pants down with one hand.

 They fell in a pool at his ankles. Castiel moved forward, his cock slamming into her pussy. He didn't give her time to adjust as he began thrusting in and out of her.

 "You little slut, letting an angel fuck you on your kitchen table. What would the other demons say?"

 Castiel grabbed her wrist pulling her upwards. With one hand groping her breast and the other on the back of her neck, her entwined his fingers in her hair. His lips crashed into hers as he forced his tongue in her mouth.

 Y/N screamed and moaned into his mouth. She couldn't fight him anymore.

 "Oh fuck! It's so good! H-harder, please. Fuck me harder!" she panted.

 "Oh, what's that? You're giving up? Now you want me to fuck you like the slut you are?," he replied, his grip on her tight as he slammed into her harder and harder.

 His right hand reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit roughly. "Are you going to come for me, or am I going to have to make you come?"

 Y/N shouted and moaned as he slammed relentlessly. "Please! Fuck me like the slut I am! Make me come!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 Castiel couldn't even form a response at that point. He let out a loud grunt, the table shifting back and forth beneath their weight. "Fuck, Y/N. You feel so good on my cock."

 Y/N could feel herself on the brim. She was more than ready to let go.

 "Come for me, slut. I wanna hear you scream my name even louder," he responded to her cries. His hips bucked violently against hers, his own release imminent.

 "Castiel!"

 It hit her like nothing she'd felt before. The intensity made her tremble violently as he continued to pound into her.

 "Castiel! Please, come inside me. I need it inside me!" she cried, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her.

 Castiel thrust faster, his pace nearly impossible at this point. He came hard inside of her, his thrusts slowing as he rode it out.

 "Fuck, Y/N," he moaned, his hand still latched to her hair.

 Y/N laid her head against his shoulder, too exhausted to do anything else. "That... was... incredible," she panted.

 Castiel panted with her, attempting to catch his breath. "I never knew what I was missing, but, Y/N...." he said with a smile, planting a hard kiss to her lips, "thank you."

 "I guess it's worth it, taking a chance?" she giggled breathlessly.

 Y/N was thankful that she had gotten up the courage to ask him. This had been a complete success.

 "Fuck yes," he growled, trailing hot kisses up her neck.

 "I'll keep that in mind the next time I feel defiant," she smirked.


End file.
